Shooting Star
by RKOforlife01
Summary: When Star arrived in the WWE she never thought that a storyline could cause so much drama. Now will the storyline between herself, Chris Jericho and her brother have shocking effects in real life? Or will she manage to fight her feelings for the Best in the World at what he does?
1. Bosses office

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life!_

My phone went off and I leaped outta bed landing on the floor. I forgot that I had set it be so damn loud! I grabbed it and looked at the time.  
"OH shit!" I yelled. 10 am! I had a meeting with Triple H in less then 20 minutes and I wasn't even ready yet! The next 5 minutes were a complete blur to me as I rushed around my hotel room trying to get dressed and do my make up. On the way to the bathroom I tripped over a pair of my black ripped jeans and fell on my face, half in and half out of my bathroom.  
"Fuck meeee..." I muttered as I dragged myself to my feet. I really hope that everything that happened this morning wasn't an omen for how the rest of the day was gunna go for me. If so I shoud just go back to bed right now. Another glance at the clock had me scream again and then I was out of my room with all my things ( I think) and running to my rental car.

Traffic was pretty good thankfully and I made it to the arena just in time. I quickly fixed my hair which was slightly wind blown before I knocked onto the COO's door.

"Come in." I heard his voice so I slowly opened the door. Triple H was sitting behind a rather larger desk surrounded by stacks of papers.

"Have a seat Star." He told me and I sat down my heart beating faster as I wondered what he wanted. Triple H looked over one of the stacks sending me a smile.

"Busy huh?" I asked slightly amused.  
"You have no idea. Between the law suits and the recent releases I'm buried in paper work!" I laughed.  
"I'm sorry to hear that boss"  
"Please call me Hunter. Boss makes me sound like Vince and thats Definaitley the last thing I want!" Hunter chuckled and I nodded.  
"Soo Hunter. What did you want to see me about?" Hunter held up a finger signally to wait for a minute. Then he disappeared into the mess of papers taking a deep breath before diving back in. After a minute or so without seeing him I caustiosly glanced over the desk.  
"Hunter? Are you still alive?" His head popped up and he had a packet in his left hand. Hunter handed it to me breathing rather hard.  
"Its a script for- gasp- a new storyline- gasp- invovling you and- gasp- Chris Jericho and your brother." A new storyline? I was excited but uhmm... yeah Jericho and my brother didn't exactly get along with eachother so I wasn't sure about that part.  
"Are you ok?" I asked Hunter. "Your face is a little bit red." The Game nodded and waved it off.  
"Oh yeah yeah. I'll be fine in a few minutes. Lack of oxygen tends to do that to a guy." I giggled then skimmed thru the script. I liked what I was seeing so far.  
"Now that is only for this week. I was thinking that we try it out and see how it goes and if all is well the writers will continue. And if that happens you will be getting a shot at the WWe Divas title." My eyes widen at that. WHAT?! I was gunna get a shot at the Divas championship?! EEEEPPPPP! That would be the biggest push they've given me since i came here 2 years ago.  
"Are you fuckin serious?" I asked still surprised.  
"Yep. Your a damn good diva so I decided that you deserved it. Plus the fans love you. Its good for buisness."  
"Thank You!" I exclaimed.  
"No problem kid." Hunter told me smiling.  
"Just one question. Uhmm does my brother know about this? And do you think him and Chris can do this without killing eachother? I mean my brother is pretty damn protective of me as much as I hate it." It was true.  
"They're gunna have to. Besides I'm pretty sure that you can handle your brother just fine. Chris too probably. Oh and your gunna have to tell your brother about this. Jericho already knows. You guys start next week on RAW." So wasn't looking forward to telling my brother about this. But I was getting a title shot sooo maybe I could deal with it. Jumping out of seat I ran over to Hunter and threw my arms around him in a tight hug. He was surprised but still hugged back. I heard him chuckle as I skipped over to the door.  
"Thanks Mr. Game! Oh try not to drown in your paper work!" I called over my shoulder to him.  
"My pleasure Star. And I make no gaurentees!"

I laughed at that comment. Now tonight was RAW which meant i had some time before I had to finf my dear old brother and break the news to him. He was gunna freak out. Unless... I whipped out my phone and started dialing.

Hehe cliffhanger! Who does she call?


	2. Breaking the news

20 minutes later there was a knock on my hotel room door.  
"That would be big bro" I murmured. I had texted Phil and told him to come up to my room so we could talk. I opened the door and immediately was blinded by a bright pink shirt.  
"God! Are you trying to make some sort of statement bro?" Phil aka CM Punk laughed then pushed past me into my room.  
"Always. Oh hey AJ." Yep I had called AJ Lee, one of my best friends, to come down and give me moral support. For some strange reason my brother seems to be more calm whenever shes around so why not use that to my advantage?

Flashback~ Phone conversation,  
Me: Hey hoe! Whats up?  
AJ: Not much just hanging out with Mike (The Miz)  
Me:How would you like to come hang with me briefly?  
AJ: laughs- oh boy! That sounds suspicious. What did you do?  
Me: Technically not a thing. But I'm gunna need a best friend with me while I tell him.  
AJ: Hold up. Tell Phil right?  
Me: Yeah... New storyline and he tends to freak out less when your around.  
AJ: Haha I have noticed that... But a new angle that don't sound that bad.  
Me: With me and Chris Jericho involved and then if things go well me and Chris get _involved. _Ya get me now?  
AJ: OOOHHHH! Damn. I'll be right up boo! AJ to the rescue!  
Me: Thanks boo! Luv ya!  
AJ: Luv ya too. See you in 5 minutes k?  
Me: Yuppers!  
End Flashback~

"Hey Punkers." She patted the space on the bed that was next to her and he got the hint and went and sat down there.  
"Soo... Whats up? Did you finally find someone thats shorter then you?" Phil asked with a cheeky grin.  
"I'm fun sized and NO! Hunter wanted me to tell you something important!" AJ set her hand on his leg and he looked back and forth between me and her.  
"Great." He said sarcastically. "What does Mister COO want?" Fuck it. Instead of telling him I was just gunna show him. I tossed him the packet and took a step backwards when he started to read it.  
"Please don't freak out. Its not that bad-"  
"NOT that bad!?" Phil cut me off eyes wide. "Jericho? Of all people its him! And theres no way in hell that your gunna be involved! He's fuckin crazy!" AJ stood up and came to stand next to me.  
"Excuse me?" I asked with attitude. I didn't care how pissed off he was, nobody tells me what I can and can't do! I am just fine doing my own thing!  
"I don't care what you say Phil! I like the idea and I'm gunna do it no matter what you or anyone else says for that matter! I can take care of myself!" Phil stood up too and rolled his eyes.  
"Have you lost it? You like this entire idea? Star I don't want you anywhere near Jericho! Didn't you see the part in this where you two hook up!?" Phil asked me.  
"Of course I fuckin saw it!" I snapped. By this point AJ had taken a step back from both of us and was staring with wide eyes at our little fight. "I don't care! I think it would be fun! And I'm assuming that you saw that I get a title shot right?" Phil threw the script on the bed.  
"Yea I did. But there are other ways for you to get the title Star! You don't need a fuckin story line to do it!"  
"Like you didn't?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Just like my brother, I didn't have a filter between my brain and mouth so whatever I was thinking or feeling at the time came out. It usually got my into trouble. I didn't mean what I'd just said but I was to pissed to take it back. Phil was glaring at me with anger burning in his gaze. Neither of us said a word.  
"Uhhmm... yeah ok then... maybe we should just take a deep breath and when you let it out try to play nice with each other." AJ said. Phil glanced at her but after a minute or so he sat back down on the bed. AJ nodded at him then looked to me.  
"Fine." I muttered.  
"Good." AJ said happily.  
"I'm sorry." I said reluctantly.  
"Not as sorry as I am that you called me up here." Phil retorted. AJ leaned towards him and whispered,  
"Nicer!"  
"Fine, fine! Sorry. Look I'll do the storyline alright? But I'm gunna be watching you. Your still my sister." I rolled my eyes at that last part but at least he said yes.  
"I know. As much as I hate your protective big brother side I'll manage." He gave me a half smile.  
"There! Now was that so hard?" AJ said. "Don't answer that." She added as an after thought. Phil stood up and I walked over to him pulling him into a hug. He responded.  
"I didn't mean it. What I said. You know how I am." I told him.  
"Yeah your just like me. Its cool." He said. It was finally over! Yea!  
"Now if you two are done with the fighting, I have to get back to Mike. I told him I wouldn't be that long." I felt Phil tense a little bit and I chuckled. When were they gunna tell each other? I gave AJ a hug and nodded.  
"Mike? As in The Awful One?" My brother asked. AJ laughed and gently hit him on the arm.  
"Yes that Mike. And don't be mean Punkers!"  
"Luv ya Hoe!" I called after her as she skipped over to the door.  
"Luv you too skank!" Then she left closing the door behind her. Phil was flipping thru the script and I went and sat down next to him.  
"Oh great! It starts next week!" He said with disgust. I layed my head against his shoulder.  
"Yep. You'll be fine right?" He looked down at me.  
"I'll try for you Star. Your so damn lucky that your my fuckin sister and I love you." I laughed at him.  
"Trust me I know. And I love you too."

Soo.. what will happen next week?


	3. Adventure with Ash

3 hours before RAW~

I sighed as I looked thru all of my clothes. Nothing new. Nothing that special. I'd worn all of it before and I wanted a change. Not to too big of a change however, I still wanted to keep my over all image. Ha! And there was lots of time before RAW tonight which meant...  
"Shopping." Someone said from behind me. I literally jumped like a foot in the air and let out a scream. Rather loud too as she was covering her ears with her hands.  
"You bitch!" I exclaimed. "You scared the fuck outta me!"  
"Whoops a daisy! My bad boo." My best friend Ashley laughed. Really this girl was like my fuckin sister, hell we were practically twins and wherever one of us was you'd find the other.  
"How did you get in here?" I asked. Phil was the only person that had the other key. She held up a plastic card. The other key.  
"What? How- Phil-"  
"Should really be more careful. He didn't even make it a challenge to steal." Ash said shrugging like it was nothing.  
"Well that explains why he knocked this morning instead just barging right in like always. But how did you get it?" This girl was crazy sometimes but thats why I loved her.  
"He had it in his jeans pocket so I casually pick pocketed him." I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Front or back?"  
"Back." She replied with a smirk.  
"You just wanted to touch my brothers ass didn't cha?" Ashley once again shrugged with a fake look of innocence.  
"What can I say? He has a nice ass." We both laughed and she sat down on my bed.  
"Don't let Matt know about that." I warned her. She was dating the eldest of the Hardy boys, Matt, and had been for at least 4 months now.  
"Yeah. I don't even wanna go there." she shuddered. "Anyways... lets go!"  
"Go where?"  
"Shopping duh! Thats what you were thinking before wasn't it?" I should've known better then to think she couldn't read my mind. We were super close so what the hell?  
"Right. Before I had a fuckin heart attack! Now I remember!" Ash sighed and looped her arm thru mine pulling me out the door and to her rental which was parked close to the door.  
"Sorry bout that. If I let you drive will that make you feel better?" I pouted for a minute before nodding. She tossed me her keys and I started the car up letting her play around with the radio as I pulled out onto the highway. We were in Miami and I knew the area pretty well so I knew where the mall was. Or one of them. Me and Ash used to come here all the time when we both had vacations at the same time. Ahh if only these streets could fuckin talk. We'd be screwed big time. Broken by Seether came on and both us screamed the lyrics out at the top of our lungs ignoring the crazy looks that we were getting from the other people around. My phone started buzzing like crazy which meant I had a text message.  
"Yo Ash can you check that for me?"  
"Yup." She read the message and giggled. "It's Jeffers. He wants you to know that you and him have a tag match tonight against JoMo and Melina. Oh and he wants ice cream." Ash told me and I glanced at her.  
"Ice cream?" She nodded.  
"Thats what he said. Fireworks to be exact. Oh and with marsh mellow fluff and rainbow sprinkles." Oh Jeff. Such a strange young man you are.  
"Tell him lookin forward to the match and I'll see what I can do about his ice cream problem." She sent him the text just as we got to the mall. The mall wasn't too crowded which made walking thru it a lot easier. Surprisingly no one recognized us which was okay with me. I loved the fans but sometimes a girls gotta breathe. An hour later me and Ashley had bought several different things both for the ring and just in general. I bought a few shirts . Ok maybe more then a few but some were half price. I also got .  
. We only spent 500 and some odd dollars hehe. Now we're broke but very well dressed divas.  
"That was fun." Ashley said on our way back to the hotel.  
"And expensive! Don't tell my brother bout this."  
"As long as you don't tell Matt." We both agreed. An hour left til RAW so me and my crazy sister had some work to do before the show. After all when your in a tag team match with the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy you had to look good. And now I had just the clothes to do it in!

Just a filler. Nxt chapter gets better ;)


	4. Ice cream Queen

"Uhm? Jeff? She needs to breathe. Breathing is a good thing remember?" Faintly I heard Ashley's voice but I was a bit busy trying not to suffocate. Man was he stronger then he looked!  
"Do NOT kill your tag team partner! That is a big tag team no-no Jeff!" Matt said next and I fell backwards into his chest when Jeff finally released me from the hug from hell. My lungs were burning as oxygen began to fill them once again. Jeff was smiling at me and Ashley smacked him somewhat gently on the arm. Matt had his arm around me to make sure I didn't fall over.  
"You know Matthew, you could've warned me that he gets pshyco over ice cream!" Matt looked down at me sympathetically.  
"Sorry. I didn't know that he'd texted you that too other wise I would have Star."  
"How many people _did_ you text Jeff?" Ashley asked him curiously.  
"Oh the whole roster and a few people from TNA." He said nonchalantly before cramming another large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Yeah I had gotten him the ice cream he'd wanted. Me and Ash had quickly run into a Walmart on the way back from the mall and found the right kind complete with marh mellow fluff and sprinkles. Rainbow sprinkles. That was the only kind that Jeff would eat. I swear that all that rainbow dye has soaked thru his head and has fucked his brain up more then it already was. Ashley and even Matt agree with me on that theory.  
"Was Raven among those poor souls?" Matt asked and Jeff nodded.  
"Yep. His sister texted me back saying I should lay off suger for awhile. She wants to see if that will have an effect or just prove that I'm hoplessly crazy." I laughed.  
"I like this girl and I don't even know her." Jeff rolled his eyes playfully at me and I grabbed the full spoon of ice cream out of his hands shoving it into my mouth grinning at his wounded expression.  
"Hey! That was mine Star!" He complained.  
"I don't care! I bought it for you!" Ashley coughed pointedly at me.  
"WE bought for you. Happy now?" I asked and she smiled wrapping her arms around Matt who pulled her closer to him.  
"Oh god." Jeff said grabbing my hand with his free one.  
"What?" I was confused.  
"We better get out of here. And quickly too unless we want to see the show before the show ya get me?"  
"How do you-" I started but Jeff cut me off while dragging me towards the door. Matt was laughing and Ashley was too.  
"Thats how they always do. They get all huggy then next thing you know BAM! Clothes are flying and the temperature jumps to 150 degrees in here! Trust me I know!" When I turned around I saw Ash standing in just her pants and a bra. Somewhere along she'd lost her shirt and she was working on helping Matt lose his shirt too.  
"You could at least wait til we leave the room before you go all nymphomaniacs on us!" I yelled as me and Jeff left. We heard them laughing all the way down the hall.  
Me and Jeff walked around for awhile occassionally fighting over the ice cream spoon, and we stopped in catering briefly so that I could get a poptart.  
"So my ice cream queen," Jeff said. Oh yeah that was his new name for me now. Lovely ain't it?  
"Are you gunna kill Melina tonight in the match?" I nodded.  
"I was thinking we could make it a double homicide. You get JoMo and I get her and we all live happily ever after!"  
"In prison." Jeff said dryly. I huffed at him.  
"Well don't you just know how to kill a moment?" I said sarcastically. Raw had started about an hour ago and so far the crowd was really excited. Cena and Orton had killed it with their promo which meant it was gunna be electic the rest of the night. And I am quite happy to say that the electricity everywhere had nothing to do with the Rock. Thank god. I hated that man. (No H8 btw ;) We made our way to the gorilla postition. Our match was next. (My ring outfit).Melina threw me a dirty look as she and JoMo walked past us and threw the curtain as their annoying music hit.  
"On second thought life in prison doesn't sound so bad." I muttered to Jeff. I couldn't to go out there and kick that bitches ass! He laughed and his music hit. I ran out with him and threw up my rock signs before dancing along with Jeff. I slapped some hands as I went down the ramp smiling as I slid into the ring. Melina and John got out glaring at me and Jeff as he posed on the ropes. Just wait bitch, I thought to myself sending her a smirk. I got out of the ring and stood on the apron while Jeff and John circled each other eagerly waiting for the bell to ring.  
Halfway thru the match- I watched as Jeff hit a drop kick right into John's face and a smile came to my face when I heard Melina shriek angrily. It had been a very entertaining match so for. Jeff had hit the front flip he does over the ropes and the Twist Of Fate. My favorite part part tho was when Jeff flung JoMo into the ropes and that had knocked Melina off the apron and straight on her ass! Ahh thats why I loved tagging with the Charismatic Enigma. You never knew what could or would happen. JoMo flung Jeff into the corner and followed up with a hard clothesline. The fans were going crazy yelling Jeff's name and I yelled it too. I watched as JoMo went for a DDT but then last second Jeff was able to counter with another Twist of Fate! He went for the cover but Melina kicked him breaking up the count. She slid out of the ring when she saw me coming for her.  
"Scared bitch?!" I yelled to her and she smirked. The ref was pulling me back telling me to get back to my corner and I did. Jeff and JoMo had recovered by now and were still trying to kill each other throwing punches left and right. Melina screamed as JoMo got the upperhand. I wish I had some ear plugs but I get the feeling that her voice would still cut thru them. Jeff was up against the ropes and JoMo went for a running clothesline but Jeff once again countered and pulled the top rope down sending JoMo crashing out onto the floor. Jeff rolled over and tagged me in. Melinas eyes got wide when she realized that she had to get in the ring with me now and her stupid boy toy couldn't save her. I smirked at her and waved at her to get in with me but she shook her head no.  
"C'mon bitch, I don't have all day. I'll make it fast how bout that?"  
"NOOOOO!" She schreeched at me. Then I saw a flash of pink from somewhere behind the paparazzi princess immediately knowing who it was. That's my whore! Ashley leaped onto the ring apron next to Melina and flipped her backwards into the ring smirking. She sent me a wink before jumping down. Melina turned around and I tackled her to the mat punching any part of her I could. We rolled towards the ropes and she grabbed them and I let go of her after the ref counted to 4. The crowd yelled and screamed even louder when Melina stood up and slapped me in the face and hit a clothesline. My cheek stung a little bit from where her hand had been but I barley noticed. All I cared about was slamming this sluts face off the mat. Or better yet the steel ring post! She grabbed onto my hair and pulled me to my feet taunting me but I quickly slapped her back and sent a stiff kick to her stomach dropping her to her knees. I saw Jeff on the outside of the ring fight with JoMo making sure that Melina was mine. Ashley was clapping at ringside. I bounced off of the ropes and did my finishing move The Shooting Star on her sending Melina crashing onto the mat. ( Shooting Star=fast hard spear off of ropes). Jeff threw JoMo back into the ring and we both looked over at each other the same idea in mind. He nodded and we both climbed up onto opposite turnbuckles, the crowd going nuts now cause they knew what was coming next. I looked over to Jeff and he pointed at me as I did him. Then we both leaped into the air and hit a double Swanton Bomb on JoMo and Melina. We both covered. I had Melina while Jeff got JoMo. 1 2 3! We had fuckin won! Ashley slid into the ring and gave me a hug before we pulled Jeff into it , making it a group hug.  
"Thanks Boo! You totally had my back!" I said.  
"Always!" Ash replied. I jumped onto Jeff hugging him tightly. All three of us posed for a minute or so for the fans the went backstage.  
"Oh and it's nice to see you fully clothed now too." Jeff said looking at Ash who rolled her eyes smiling.  
"Matt would disagree with you."  
"Okay! TMI Ashley! Ugh the mental image!" He shuddered and both me and Ash bursted out laughing. He glared at us.  
"Hey Ice Cream Queen. Nice match." Phil smirked walking over to me.  
"Not you too with the Ice Cream Queen shit!" I whined. Phil laughed and nodded. I elbowed Jeff in the side making him groan.  
"You see what you do Hardy?"  
"Bitch..." Was the only thing he said. Phil gave his shoulder a comforting pat.  
"Well I have to go find a certain crazy chick. Just wanted to tell you good match." Phil started to leave but I grabbed onto his arm preventing him.  
"Whatcha want AJ for Punk?" Ashley asked.  
"She has one of my favorite comic books and I would like to get it back sometime in the next century." Ashley shook her head amused.  
"Oh Punk. Good luck with that." She gave him a hug and then I did too.  
"Later Ash, Jeff... and Ice Cream Queen!" Phil yelled back after he was at a safe distance away from us. I let out a deep sigh and slowly turned to Jeff glaring at him. He smiled nervously.  
"I should prolly run huh?" He asked.  
"Uhh yeah. I would." Ash told him and he took off with me not that far behind.  
"I know where you fuckin sleep Jeff Nero Hardy!" I yelled.  
"Stalker!" He yelled back. Ashley just stood there laughing for a minute before going to find Matt. She hoped that Jeff made thru. Matt wouldn't be the same without the other Hardy boy!

Hehe! Oh Jeff... Storyline starts nxt chp! Oh boy! ;)


	5. Conflicted

The next week had gone by really fast and before I knew it, it was Monday again, which meant storyline day. Phil was still unhappy about the whole thing but with some help from Ash, Matt, Jeff, and of course AJ he stayed relatively cool. Kinda. He called me at least 5 different times through out the course of the week just so he could complain and bitch. Cause thats what every sister loves to hear all the time. Her brother whine for hours on end repeating the same shit over and over and over again. One would think that CM Punk, the best person to throw pipe bombs around, would be just as creative outside of the ring as well. Unfortunately for me that wasn't the case this week, our usual witty banter had been replaced with a broken record complaint. If I heard the phrase 'This is the dumbest thing ever! Hunter has lost his damn mind again!' I was gunna punch something. Or someone. Preferably the latter. And he would not stop going on about Jericho either! Thats all I heard about! Phil had a cycle of complaints as I like to call it. Hunter's stupid, Jericho's an asshole, I'm WWE champ dammit!, repeat. Hell he fuckin called me at 2am this morning all hyped up already about how tonights the night and he wanted to make sure I knew that Jericho is bad and to tell me not to go near him. Really? AT 2 IN THE DAMN MORNING! He's lucky that he was on the phone because if he had been in the room with me, the WWE would have to find another champion! Yeah the whole him having insomnia thing wasn't really helping the whole situation either. Speaking of Jericho... it was weird. Me and him had hardly ever spoken to each other before in the 2 years that I've been in the WWE. But this past week I noticed him staring at me a few different times. I was in the gym on day with AJ and Mike and Chris was on the other side near the weights. As soon as I had walked in the door his gaze meet mine and I quickly looked away. Through out the rest of the time I felt his eyes on me. AJ caught me starring once or twice but I was only trying to figure out what was up with Jericho. He had an unreadable expression on but there was a definite hint of a smirk somewhere in there. What was going on? I had no clue and the thing was the storyline hadn't even started yet! It made me wonder how things were gunna go after it had. So many questions filled my brain. I wanted some answers but then again I might get them and why would I want that? Hanging out with the Hardyz provided enough weirdness, I don't think I need anymore then that.

Half hour before RAW- I lying on my stomach on the floor looking underneath the couch in the Hardyz locker room. Stupid earring back! Has to be so small! I heard the door open and felt someone lay down beside me.  
"Whatcha doin?" Jeff asked.  
"Looking for the back of my earring. You?"  
"Helping you find it." We both searched everywhere for it and finally Jeff saw it underneath a chair.  
"Got it! Whats my prize?" I looked at him amusement claer on my face a I slid the back onto my stud.  
"Prize? What prize do you speak of Jeffy?" I asked.  
"The one I get for finding your earring! Duh! Its a law of nature. When you find something you get a prize!" It was hard to argue with that logic.  
"Would a hug and a kiss on the cheek work?" He nodded and I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist while my arms went around his neck. The door opened again and Jeff laughed. I pulled away just enough to turn my head around to see who it was.  
"Something you two wanna share?" Matt asked grinning. Him and Ashley were holding hands and both looked highly amused.  
"Like maybe when this started? And why you didn't tell me about it whore!" Ash exclaimed pointing at me. I gagged a little bit. Jeff set me down and I gave him the promised kiss on the cheek.  
"Uhm one, YUCK! Jeff is like my damn brother so just no! And two, cause of thing #1 there is nothing to tell! Besides if I had something going on don't you thing I would tell you Boo?" Ash thought about it for a minute before nodding. She pulled me over to the couch by my hand and sat down on Matt's lap with me next to them. Jeff sat down next to me and we watched the opening segment of RAW which had Mickie and Michelle goin at it. My promo was right after Kofi and Evan's match which was right after Mickie and Michelle. The promo. And just like that I was nervous again. Jeff noticed that I was kinda spacing out and he poked my side making me jump slightly.  
"You ok?" He asked queitly. I nodded.  
"Just nervous." He chuckled at me.  
"It's gunna be fine. Your gunna be fine. The fans will love it and then the WWE universe will have a new Divas champ!" I laughed at that and poked him back. He was right. Things were gunna be fine and I was gunna be champion. We watched until I had to leave to get for my promo but somewhere in the back of my head I couldn't get rid of the thoughts about Chris.

I got there just in time to see my brother and... Jericho only a few feet away from each other glaring. I walked over to them forcing my gaze to stay on Phil.  
"Imma just guess that you two ain't rehearsing." It was a stament more then a question. I felt Chris's eyes on me again but I didn't show anything.  
"Ok guys! Get in postion! One minute before your on!" A crewman called. Jericho smirked at my brother before walking down the hallway a little ways. I pulled Phil back a few feet and he broke the contact with Jericho.  
"Easy there bro. It's only the first part. Save the hate for the rest."  
"That shoudl'nt be hard. I have a never ending supply of it." Sighing I left hhim and went to my place. _This is easy ok? You only have two lines. Relax._  
"And go!"

On Screen- I walked down the hallway lost in my own thoughts when suddenly I bumped into something hard. I closed my eyes waiting to feel the ground but instead I felt two strong arms around my waist and a muscluar chest holding my body up. I opened my eyes and was met by the blue ones of Chris Jericho. I heard the crowd yell. Chris had a kind of smirk on his face as he looked at me. Slowly he released me and I ran a hand thru my hair.  
"Watch where your going next time _sweetheart_" He said sarcastically.  
"Sorry but your jacket blinded me." I said rolling my eyes at him. I coulda sworn that I saw a flicker of amusment in his eyes but before I could tell someone pulled me backwards. The crowd went absolutley crazy when they saw CM Punk standing there with his belt firmly on his shoulder. Him and Chris were face to face.  
"Jericho! Don't touch my sister again!"  
"Right. Next time time I'll just let her fall on her ass." Punk started forward but I slid between the two superstars putting a hand on each of their chests pushing them back some.  
"Punk, relax. I'm good. Kick his ass later." I told him. Jericho smirked and made an obvious point of starring at the WWE championship that was on Punk's shoulder, before brushing past us and out of veiw. The camera showed me and Phil just standing there watching him leave.

Off screen-  
"That wasn't so bad now what it?" I asked Phil, trying to ignore how fast my heart was beating at the moment. He completley ignored what I said.  
"Did he fuckin touch you?" He asked anger lacing his tone as he spoke.  
"Well considering that I didn't fall on my ass I'm gunna have to say yes." Sarcasm thick in my voice. He glared at me and I rolled my eyes.  
"God Phil! Just around my waist where he was _supposed_ to! Just chill out!" He sighed before heading back towards his locker room with me trailing behind. He shut the door after I had entered. He put his title on the table and grabbed a Pepsi out of the mini fridge. I sat down on the couch.  
"I'm working on it ok?" He said when he turned around.  
"On what? Your over protective big brother side? Or controlling yourself when it comes to Jericho?"  
"Both. It's gunna take some time Star. You know that right?" I nodded. Of course I knew. I knew how my brother was.  
"Yeah. Just promise me that you'll try to lay off the protective side a little bit more? Cause I'm just gunna warn you in advance I'm not above punching you for going overbaord." Phil chuckled at that probably because he knew it was true.  
"Alright, I got it. I'll work faster then huh?" I smiled at him and then got off the couch and took a drink of his soda. I was the only one, and i mean _only one_ that could take his Pepsi and live afterwards.  
"Good boy." I patted his head and handed him his soda back before skipping out the door and down the hall. I think I've been hanging out with AJ a bit too much. Theres a lot of skipping that I've been doing latley.

Back in Hardyz Locker room- As soon as I walked in the door I was attacked by a punk chick and a crazy chick.  
"Oommmppphh!" I gasped out. Ashley and AJ pulled away and quickly statred to talk all at once sounding like a garbled mess.  
"You did really good!"  
"Jericho kept looking at you!"  
"Phil looked like he was gunna kill Jericho!"  
"You were blushing a little bit!"  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone was silent and looking at me with wide eyes.  
"Now," I said calmly glancing at my two best friends.  
"One at a damn time will ya?"  
"Sooo? Tell us how you felt when Jericho caught you!" AJ said giggling. Of course they would ask that! Chicks!  
"Uhmm I'm not sure. Like I was supposed to?" Well it was true! Partly... Ashley smirked at me. A knowing smirk.  
"You were blushing. Did you realize that?" She said in a sing song voice and I flicked her on the forehead.  
"OW!" She muttered indignantly.  
"Well?" AJ continued.  
"Yes I did happen to notice. I ws very surprised when my face _didn't_ burst into flames." Jeff laughed at my sarcasim.  
"So were we Star. So were we." Matt said half seriously and I glared at him. He shut up after that.  
"Look it's just a storyline. It's acting! I just did what the script said to!" I defended myself trying to believe that what I was saying was true.  
"Best damn actress _I_ ever saw." Ashley whispered.  
"Just because it's a storylind don't mean that reality isn't invovled." AJ quipped turning away and walking back to the couch with Ashley following her. I sighed. It _was_ just acting wasn't it? I was just acting when Jericho had his arms around me making my heartbeat quicken at his touch. I was playing the part. Nothing else. My phone rang and I answered.  
"Hey?"  
"Star it's Hunter." Oh boy.  
"Oh hey Mister COO." I heard him laugh on the other end.  
"I just wanted to let you know that the fans LOVED the story tonight! The board wants it to continue so be ready for next week! Good job!" I think I said thanks and a goodbye into the phone before I hung up. Well they want it to keep going which meant I had to get a hold of myself. Tho I had a feeling that, that would be harder said then done as I pictured _his_blue eyes looking into mine and felt my skin burning a little from where he'd touched me. I was screwed.

~Well how was it? Hopefully it didn't suck! Is she starting to develope feelings for Jericho?


	6. Meaning of Dreams

_A smile came to my face as I felt his arms wrap around me from behind pulling my body up against his muscular chest. His hot breath on my neck made me shiver slightly and he chuckled.  
"Miss me?" He murmured against my skin. My breath caught in my chest at that simple action but I was able to answer.  
"More then you'll ever know... but don't worry. I found someone else to hang with while you were gone." I couldn't help but toy with him a little bit. After all he'd been away for 4 months on tour so I had to remind him of what stayed behind. A slight gasp of surprise escaped my lips as he roughly spun me around in his arms crushing our bodies together. Still I had the sense to smirk at him when I saw a small spark of jealousy flash in his eyes but I knew that HE knew I was playing with him. Our gazes locked onto each other and I found my self drowning in his bright blue eyes.  
"Really now?" He asked a smirk of his own finding it's way onto his handsome face. He ran his hands down my sides slowly before sliding his hands about an inch or so underneath my shirt and onto my bare back. Damn him. I see he wasn't above playing games either. Hell I knew he could probably feel how much quicker my heart beat had gotten from his ministrations.  
"For some strange reason I'm not too worried about that. Should I be?" He teased me. I smacked him on his chest and shook my head.  
"No." I admitted in defeat. He'd beaten me at my own game.  
"Why not?" He pushed. Such a jerk! He wanted to get me to fuckin say it!  
"You know why..."  
"I know but I want to hear you say it. Say it for me." He whispered, his mouth pressed up against my ear. Oh god he was gunna kill me here! Bringing my hands up to his face I looked into his eyes.  
"I only want you. I need you Chris. No other guy matters to me the way you do." I gently brushed my lips against his as I spoke. He smiled bringing our lips back together. At first it was slow like we were getting to know one another again, but it quickly became rougher and more intimate. After a few minutes we broke away breathing heavily, our foreheads resting against each other. I smiled at him and he returned it brushing the back of his knuckles against my cheek.  
"I love you Star." I pulled him into another kiss.  
"I love you too rockstar._"

I jolted awake my heart pounding like crazy inside of my chest. What the fuck was that about?! The clock said it was 4am. I was totally freaking out right now. Chris Jericho and m-me just fuckin kissed! Of course it was a just a dream but still! I needed to get out of here. Not caring that it was so early in the damn morning I grabbed some clothes out of my bag and got dressed.[polyvore]. I had no clue where I was going or where I was gunna end up but at the moment I didn't really care. I went over to playground that me and Ash used to come to all the time. I sat on one of the swings for awhile, I don't even know how long before deciding that everything was gunna be okay, but I should probably get back to the hotel. Knowing Ash if she showed up at my room and I wasn't there cops would be swarming the city looking for my ass. Ash had the tendency to go overboard in theatrics sometimes. By the time I got back it was 5:30 am. I wasn't watching where I was going exactly and before I knew it I was falling to the ground. Or not. I opened my eyes and nearly had a heart attack. Blue eyes were staring back at me, the same blue eyes that were everywhere I was lately even in my dreams! Chris once again had caught me. Deja Vu anyone?  
"Uhm- uh-" I stuttered. He just raised an eyebrow at me. Why me? What did I do?  
"Your welcome." I just nodded at him unable at the moment to do anything else. He must think I'm a fuckin loony tune or something. It was at that precise moment that I realized he still had his arms around me. Chris must've realized it too because he slowly released me just like he did during the promo. Our gazes hadn't broken away from each other the entire time and now his bright blue eyes were making me feel like I was in a trance of some sort. Finally I managed to find some words to say.  
"Well, I should, um probably go back to my room. Thanks again tho."  
"No problem," Chris said his voice quiet but still neither of us moved. I felt like I was suddenly in the Twilight Zone or something. If I find out that my cellphone could now talk to the dead I was done. Without noticing what I was doing, I leaned up and gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked away rather fast. I glanced over my shoulder to see Chris staring after me with a look of surprise and slight confusion on his face. I shut the door behind me and flopped face first onto my bed letting out a long sigh. Why the hell did I do that?! I don't know what the fuck I was thinking, giving him a kiss like that! It didn't matter that it was only on the cheek because this was gunna make me even more confused about my feelings, then I already was! Fuck my life... Despite my emotional issues I was having at the moment there was a bigger problem that I had to worry about. Phil Brooks aka CM Punk aka my brother. I could NOT let him find out about this little encounter with Jericho. No way did I want to deal with _that_ on top of everything else that was going on. For now my main priority was DO NOT let Phil find out! After that I didn't know. Wah I really needed a poptart!

Ooohhh glad that I don't have to deal with that! Comments would be helpful! Does the dream mean something?


	7. Addiction

"OWWW! Mother fuck!" AJ exclaimed squeezing my hand tighter then she already had been, which was pretty damn hard! I think something just popped in my knuckle or something. That can't be good.  
"AJ honey, uhm I hate to tell you this but I kinda need my hand for later on and for the rest of my life so LOOSEN YOUR DEATH GRIP!" The crazy chick glared up at me but I felt her grip slacken some. Phil was laughing at me, finding the entire situation amusing until she grabbed onto his hand as well and then his expression turned to one of pain. It was my turn to laugh at him.  
"Why did't you tell me that it was gunna hurt this damn bad?" AJ demanded wincing slightly. "I never would've agreed to do this!"  
"It's not that bad. I've done this too many times to count and after awhile the pain dosen't seem that bad anymore." Phil told her . We were currently at a tattoo parlor and AJ was in the middle of receiving her first ever tattoo. To say it nicely, so far it wasn't going too well. Who knew that she was so scared of needles? I mean I was one of her best friends so don't you think that her fear of needles would have come up before? Phil was actually the one that had convinced her to come and get one today however. AJ was a bit skeptical at first but she just couldn't say no, especially after Phil did the puppy eyes at her. That shit don't work on me. It was all on one condition tho. Both me and Phil had to come with her to get it done and we had to buy her a milkshake after wards. After half an hour or so of looking over all of the designs she finally found a small one that would fit perfectly on the back of her neck and it was cute. It really matched her personality, both me and my brother agreed.  
Another yelp of pain escaped from the small diva who shut her eyes trying to block everything out.  
"I'm going to kill you Philip Jack Brooks! I feel like I'm dying here!"  
"Ooh your in trouble bro!" I teased him. "She used your full name!"  
"Shut up Ice Cream Queen!" He retorted and just like that my smile dropped.  
"Don't worry. He's almost done alright?"  
"He better be!" Was the reply. Just like Phil had said the tattoo man finished a minute later and I went and paid for it while my brother took AJ over to the mirror to look at her new piece of ink.  
"I love it!" She said to him her eyes never leaving the small Pikachu ( however you spell it. ya know what I mean) that was on the back of her neck.  
"It's totally adorable, like you so I think all went rather well." Phil said smiling at her and AJ blushed a little bit at the compliment. So just like we agreed upon me and Phil drove to an ice cream place and bought her a huge milkshake. Cookie dough and Reese's Pieces. I got a small twist with sprinkles while Phil got Rocky Road. And may I just say that it_was_ a very Rocky Road for him on the way home. And cold. He made another joke to me about that stupid Ice Cream Queen shit and I slammed the rest of my cone onto his chest making sure to rub it in real good. Some might say that it was a waste of perfectly good ice cream but I say it went to a good cause. The little sister revenge company.  
"I can't believe you did that." He muttered once we were in the parking lot of the hotel and walking to the front door. I smirked over at him feeling quite happy when I saw the ice cream stain all down the front of his now ruined shirt.  
"I'm not." AJ said. "Your lucky that she didn't shove that cone down your pants!" I burs ted out laughing and Phil's eyes got a tad bit wider. Damn it! That was a good idea! Oh well threes always next time, and knowing my brother there would_totally_ be a next time. AJ went with Phil to go to the gym I think, where as I wanted to go to the store for something. I think that I was developing a small problem. I was addicted to pop tarts! They weren't like cigarettes or anything like that but man! I couldn't stop eating them! There was worse things to be addicted to then pop tarts in this world so I wan't gunna freak out. Nope.  
I picked out 3 boxes of strawberry, 3 of blueberry, 2 of hot fudge sundae, 2 of Cinnamon, 1 of cherry, and 3 of chocolate chip. I was about to leave when I noticed that there was a NEW FLAVOR that I'd never had before! So I grabbed 2 boxes of Confetti Cupcake. I made it up to the register without dropping anything. The cashier just stared at me for a minute looking pretty surprised but she snapped out of it and rang me up. The other customers were giving me the exact same look like I was crazy as I walked by. What? Hadn't they ever seen a girl carrying pop tarts around before? God! Once I was outside of the store I paused. Oh dear. I hadn't taken my rental car, I had walked because the hotel wasn't that far away from the store but that was _before_ I had like 20 boxes of pop tarts in my arms. Whoops a daisy! Now what? I sure as hell didn't want to back to the hotel along side of the highway carrying bags full of pop tarts. People will think that I robbed a daycare or something! Maybe a cab? I pushed that idea away cause still the cab driver would think I'm a freak. Which I'm not denying but the whole highway of Miami don't need to know that!  
"Star? That you?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and immediately felt a blush start to creep onto my face. Chris was standing in front of me holding what looked like a package of oreos in one hand and his car keys in the other. Well this was embarrassing. Here I am standing in the middle of the parking lot holding several bags full with pop tarts. I look like a fat kid probably. He raised an eyebrow at me then gestured to my bags.  
"Huh that's a lot of pop tarts you got there." He said.  
"There not all for me. I mean Jeff and Matt wanted some so I said I would come to the store and I like pop tarts too so I got a lot. To share." I rambled. Chris smiled and let out a small laugh making me feel a little better for some reason. I looked down at my shoes wishing that I had driven here.  
"It's okay. Really you don't have to explain, I totally get it. I have a slight sugar problem too." He held up the oreos and I giggled. This wasn't as weird as I thought it would be. The whole dream thing hadn't gone away completely but for now I was okay.  
"Did you drive here?" He asked. I shook my head no.  
"Wait you mean to tell me that you walked here? Alone on _that_ stretch of highway?" Once again I nodded. Chris sighed and placed his hand onto my back lightly pushing me forward. I didn't resist at all, I just let him lead me over to a black car.  
"C'mon Star. Get in." He opened the passenger side of what was apparently his rental waiting for me to get in. I stared at him in shock not moving.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"I'm giving you a ride back to the hotel. You shouldn't be walking alone around here." Was he seriously gunna give me a ride back? My heart skipped a beat as I thought about what that would mean. Me and him, completely alone in a car together. I wasn't entirely sure if I could handle this at the moment. After all just two days ago I dreamed that the two of us were together and then I had kissed him on the cheek running away after wards. I tried to argue that I'd be okay but he wasn't taking no for an answer. So I gave up and got in piling my pop tarts on my lap. Chris shut my door then got into the drivers seat and after both of us were buckled he started the car up. It was about a 10 minute drive to the hotel. I was looking out the window trying to remain calm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him glance over at me a few times but I refused to look at him. Finally tho I couldn't take it anymore and I risked a glance at him. He was looking ahead of him at the road, steering with one hand and I couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy he was. His blond hair was spiked up, not to much and the features of his face stuck out more making him look slightly bad ass. My gaze traveled from his hair, across his cheek, and down the curve of his jaw. Damn. Then before I had time to look away Chris looked over at me catching my gaze. I quickly looked away and down at my pop tarts feeling the heat rush to my face once again. He knew I'd been staring. I heard him laugh softly.  
"By the way, I won't tell anyone about your little pop tart obsession or whatever it is." Chris spoke and I was relieved that he didn't mention how he'd caught me.  
"Ha thanks. I think I have a slight addiction. Hi my name is Star and I'm addicted to pop tarts!" I said like people do for those AA meetings. Chris laughed and I did too. I felt my self getting more comfortable with him. He flashed me that Jericho smile and I had to force myself to keep breathing.  
"Ya know, your pretty funny." I smirked.  
"I try. I also speak fluent sarcasm. It's my native language." We both laughed again.  
"That doesn't surprise me actually. I figured that if Punk was your brother theres no way you wouldn't be just as sarcastic as him, if not more." His voice sent a slight wave of happiness thru my body and I couldn't help but look over to him again.  
"Yeah. Me and Phil are very sarcastic. But you wanna know a secret?" I asked him my voice dropping lower at the end.  
"What?" He asked curiously. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered,  
"I taught him most of his material!" He turned his head slightly before I had moved, and it was then that I realized how close our lips were.  
"You don't say?" He said quietly, his eyes roaming my face as he spoke. He smiled and I smirked leaning back. The rest of the car ride was somewhat interesting. Me and him had a few things in common and we kept stealing glances at each other. He opened the door for me and helped me carry my pop tarts all the way up to my hotel room. I couldn't believe that I had actually ridden in his car along with talking to him, and I didn't feel weird or anything. It felt like it wasn't our first ever long conversation you know? Other then a few 'heys' or 'nice match' it was the first time that me and Chris had really talked to one another.  
"Thanks for the ride and for helping me with my Lil addict hehe.I didn't know pop tarts were so heavy!" I told him when we were standing in front of my door. Chris smiled and shook his head.  
"No problem. I could't let you struggle back here with all those pop tarts weighing you down. What kind of guy would I be then?"  
"The Chris Jericho that I know and kinda like." I said flatly a grin spreading onto my face at his expression.  
"Ha ha theres that humor again." He laughed. "But yeah your right."  
"I know trust me. Luckily for you, you have your rock star good looks, so I _might_ be able to over look your jerkish ways." Was I flirting with him? A smirk appeared on his face, probably because I had pretty much just admitted that he was hot. See what I mean? That's the Jericho the world knows.  
"Good to know what you think of me Star. And it just so happens that I might be able to get past your sarcastic ways as well. After all you don't look so bad yourself." Chris told me winking. WTF? Was he flirting back? We exchanged numbers with each other and before he left I gave him a one armed hug, adjusting to the pop tarts. Chris waved bye then disappeared down the hallway. I slid my key into the door and then threw my pop tarts onto my bed. What a crazy ass day it had been. First the AJ tattoo fiasco, then the ice cream incident with Phil, and to top it all off Chris freakin Jericho had given me a ride AND I think we had become friends! All in one day! My memory flashed back to that brief moment in the car where we'd only been a few inches away from one another. I could still feel his eyes on my face and how he had smelled. His cologne was sooo sexy and I loved it. There I go again like a hormonal teenager. I wasn't supposed to feel this way! It was all just a damn storyline for fucks sake! And besides that my brother would kill me if he ever knew about this. I huffed. What else could happen today? Just then my phone went off.  
~_H - E - L - L - O  
Blasting Through Your stereo  
K - I - T- T- Y  
Let Me Slip Between Your Thighs  
H - E - L - L- O  
Coming Straight From Tokyo  
K - I - T - T - Y  
My Sex Will Leave You Satisfied  
H - E - L - L- O  
Show Me How Your Sucha Hoe  
K - I - T - T - Y  
Bitch I'll Make You Fucking Cry  
H - E - L - L- O  
Down On Your Knees And Blow  
K - I - T - T - Y_  
_YOUR SUCHA FUCKING CUTIE PIE!_

I grabbed it and pressed answer.  
Phone convo~ Me: Hello?  
?: Hey Star  
Me: Oh hi Jeffers! Whats up rainbow man?  
Jeff: Oh ya know. Just the normal stuff. Matt and Ashley are all over each other, nothing new there, and I'm out on my dirt bike track.  
Me: Eww and don't hurt yourself Jeff! That track is fuckin evil!  
Jeff: Your just saying that cause you barley lasted 3 seconds on it! Don't you remember?  
Me: Of course I remember and thats not why! Jeff even Shannon has said that, that track is fucked up and you'd need to be Evil Kinevil (spelling?) to try it.  
Voice?: YOUR DAMN RIGHT BABY!  
Me: Was that Shannon?  
Jeff: Yeah  
Shannon: Hey Star! I miss you!  
Me: laughs- Miss you too Shan! Make sure that Jeff doesn't kill himself for me okay?  
Shannon: Well I'll try but I can't make any promises. You know how Jeff is all crazy n such  
Jeff: I'm standing right here! I can hear you ya know!  
Me and Shannon: We know  
(Scuffling could be heard and a few 'OWS!')  
Jeff: Any who I just wanted to see what you was doing.  
Me: Well I ran out of poptarts so I went to the store and bought a few boxes  
Jeff: A few my ass. How many?  
Me:...  
Jeff: Star? STAR?!  
Me: Okay fine! Around 20 maybe  
Jeff: You have a problem babe  
Me: Shut up! I know I do! But they just taste so damn good! Just let me be happy!  
Jeff:Fine but just remember this. A moment on the lips a lifetime on the hips  
Me: Did you get that off of Freaky Friday?  
Jeff: As a matter of fact I did. I thought that fit quite well here  
Me: Oh Jeff...  
Jeff: You love me! You know you do!  
Me: Yes but I wonder why sometimes  
Jeff: Well then! I have a track to do so I'll talk to you later  
Me: If you survive that is  
Jeff: Thanks for your support Star. I don't know what I'd do without it.  
Me: AWW you used sarcasm! I'm so proud of you!  
Jeff: Yea yeah whatever. Luv you baby!  
Me: Luv you too Nero!  
End Phone Call.

I threw my phone onto my bed next to my addiction aka pile of pop tarts. That boy was crazy. I decided to take a shower but as I was turning the hot water on I heard my phone vibrate.  
"It's prolly Shannon to tell me that Jeff flipped off his bike and is all broken now," I muttered as I walked back acroos the room. Picking it up I saw it was a text message.

To Star  
From Chris  
_Hey Poptart lol. Just wanted to warn you that you probably shoudn't eat all of those tonight. If you need someone to talk too for support I'm here :)_

I felt myself smile. I quickly texted him back saying I would totally go to him if my poptarts got out of control. The smile still on my face, I skipped (Thanks so much AJ!) off to the bathroom and jumped into the nice hot shower.

Another filler really but I needed Chris and Star to talk more before I could continue on so... Poptarts! Yum!


	8. Bitch beatdown

3 weeks later~ Weirdest 3 weeks of my life that I can remember. Everything's been happening so damn fast and its like one thing after another, after another. Phil has actually been _nice_ to Jeff as of late and its really starting to freak me out! One Phil's never nice and two especially not to Jeff! Usually he practices his new sarcastic quips and other material on Jeff but now its all sunshine and rainbows and shit! On top of that Ashley has been watching a new TV show that at first I did think was the stupidest thing ever! But she slowly got me and AJ to watch a few episodes with her and now BAM! We're hooked. We fuckin record it on our phones to watch in between matches, in the car,in the bathroom, during our workouts. Hell Ashley figured out a way to wire it just right so that if she's driving the audio for the show comes out of the car speakers! Phil, Jeff, and Matt have stopped riding with us now. They go with Cena or Randy hehe. Call of the Wildman and Turtleman have roped us in! Live action! Anyways... me and Chris were becoming more and more friend like everyday. We text each other frequently and I've hung out with him in his locker room a few different times before and after his matches. Just as friends. Totally things were almost totally innocent. Other then a few dirty thoughts on my part but hey! He _is_ Chris Jericho. What bitch wouldn't fantasize occassionally? He's so cool and damn he makes me laugh my ass off! Pretty funny dude! Naturally Phil doesn't know this otherwise I probably wouldn't be here right now. Not because of anything he'd do to me. No. I'd be in jail for I did to him. Last thing I need is another fuckin lecture or anyone telling me what the fuck to do. Another thing that when I found out I was like 'WTF gotta luv irony' is that Jeff made it totally and completely unharmed from that devil track of his that he insists going on. I told Shannon to make sure Jeff didn't break himself right? Well he did a fabulous job seeing as Jeff is 100% fine. Shannon however failed to do the same for himself and is now on crutches for 6 to 8 weeks. Dumb ass broke his damn ankle. And the sad thing is he wasn't even going 1 mph! No he was practically motionless and somehow he manages to break his muthafuckin ankle! Thank god I was going ringside for Ashley's match tonight. I needed some girl time. And the quicker the better.

"Boo? Pass me the poptarts will ya?" Ashley asked me from where she was sitting on the couch. I poked my head out of the bathroom to glare at her.  
"Babe? There like not even a foot in front of you on the damn table. You can fuckin reach them."  
"But I don't wanna move... plz? I'll make it up to you" She begged sending me her 'I'm too cute to say no to' smile.  
"No. Get them yourself! Lazy bitch..." I grumbled as I returned to what I was doing before. Ashley sighed dramtically but didn't move a muscle. Then AJ came bouncing into the divas locker room.  
"AJ!" I heard Ash scream followed by a another scream from AJ.  
"I told you not to startle her! Yelling startles her!" I yelled loudly out to them.  
"Shut up Miss I'm not gunna be nice and get you the poptarts because I don't want to!" Ashley yelled back.  
"Get over it!"  
"Will both of you" AJ started queitly. "STOP FUCKIN SHOUTING!" She screamed the last part making both me and Ashley jump. For such a tiny girl she sure as hell had a big mouth. Yeesh.  
"Thank you for that. I will bill you for the hearing aid I now require!" Ashley told AJ who just did that crazy smile of hers. I finished my make up and walked out of the bathroom on sat down next to Ash on the couch. AJ took the spot next to me and grabbed another unopened box of poptarts.  
"Hey! What are you doing? Those ain't open yet!" I exclaimed grabbing the box out of her hands.  
"Well!" AJ said rolling her eyes. "The opened ones are too far away!" She pointed to the box that Ashley had wanted earlier. Ashley laughed and nudged my arm.  
"Ha bitch! I'm not the only lazy one here! Luv you AJ!"  
"Luv you too boo!"  
"I give up" I declared throwing AJ the poptart box back and she quickly opened it. There was around 40 minutes before Ashley's tag team match which meant...  
"Turtleman!" Ashley and AJ nodded their heads excitedly and we turned on the TV. It was on the right station even.  
"Its a new one!" I yelped. Score! We all laughed as Turtleman's friend opened a cupboard in a really old house and leaped back screaming a little bit as he found another raccoon. He was funny all the time and he was my fave person on the whole damn show. Jeff, Phil, and Matt all walked into the locker room but as soon as they saw what we were watching they all groaned and walked straight back out. Finally the episode ended and it was time to go.  
"Ria!" I said as I tackled the red headed diva in a huge hug.  
"Oof.. Star!" Maria squeezed me tightly then gave Ash a big hug too. They were tag teaming together tonight against Laycool. I was just gunna stand ring side and watch. I wasn't gunna interfere at all. Unless one of those Laybitches started shit with me then I was gunna kick their 'Flawless' ass.  
"Smash Layla's face in real good ok girls? Michelle's too." I told them and Maria laughed while Ash nodded her head.  
"Duh. You know how we do Star." Ria said winking. Her ring outfit was amazing as was Ashley's. I loaned her my spikey rainbow bracelet. . I was wearing . I was so in luv with it. Maria's theme blasted and all 3 of us walked out together as the crowd went crazy. Ria did her kisses, Ash did her rock signs, while I dropped down to the floor somewhat provocatively. After we were down to the ring Laycool's music hit and out they came. I slid out of the ring and went to stand near the barricade with the fans.  
Near End Of The Match~ "Kick her in the face Ash!" I was yelling. The crowd was clapping for Ashley to get back up. The match went just like I knew it would go. Double teaming and cheating from Michelle and Layla thru out the entire evening. Maria managed to apply a submission on Layla that lasted for at least 3 minutes while Michelle was recovering outside of the ring. Other then that cheating, cheating, cheating! Ash made it back to her feet and pulled Layla into a neck breaker and then tagged Maria back in. A few more minutes of good offence form Ria occured before Michelle got into the ring as well and started to attack her. Ashley joined the fray to help out Maria and after that everything just kinda went to hell. All on cat fight in the ring! I smirked as I saw Ashley punch Layla in the face. Then Michelle slid out of the ring and came straight over to me and got in my face talking shit as usual. I pushed away from the barricade and got right up in her face too.  
"Bitch please. Fucking do something then!" I snapped at her. Michelle slapped me in the face hard and that was all it took. I tackled her to the ground and repeatedly smashed my fist into her face. We rolled some but for the most part I was rocking this bitch. Vaguely I heard Layla screaming but Ash and Maria were holding onto to her so that she couldn't interupt and try to save Michelle. Pain shot thru me as I felt Michelle's knee connect with my ribs but I kept going. She twisted her body just right so that she was able to smash my head off of the floor dazing me long enough to switch our positions up. She was throwing constant shots anywhere she could hit and I was covering best I could. Some got thru but not many. We both leaned against the barricade pulling ourselves up to a standing position neither letting go of the other. She had her hands tangled up in my hair and I was the same. Thinking quickly I pulled her face down just as I swung my knee up and as soon as it hit blood started flowing going down her front and some getting on me. The I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my body from behind trying to pull me off of her. That could only be one person. Phil.  
"Alright! Let go! Star!" I ignored it and kept going after her. Finally we broke apart and I could see what damage had been done. Referees were everywhere and I saw that Matt was holding Michelle back. I smirked at her proud of my work. Her hair was fucked up and I could tell that she was gunna have a black eye by morning. Blood was gushing out of her mouth and a few scratches were on her arms. Me on the other hand had a few bruises and a sore spot on my head from where she'd slammed it onto the fuckin floor. She flipped me off and just like that we were trying desperately to get at each other again. Phil tightened his grip while ref's got in between us.  
"Whoa Star! Breath. Relax you got me?" Phil said close to my ear. I let him take me backstage Ashley and Maria following closley behind. He forced me to go and see the trainer just in case I had a concussion which I didn't. After that I was still wound up. I told them that I was going to walk it off. Ash looked a little bit reluctant as did Maria but Phil convinced them it would be better this way. He knew how I was when I was like this. Superstars moved away from me as I walked at a rather fast pace down one of the hallways not even knowing where I was going. I didn't really care. Once I was completely alone I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes. Breathing in deeply I tried to calm down but it was hard! That fuckin bitch was soo lucky that I didn't put her ass in the muthafuckin hospital and if it wasn't for Phil holding me back I probably fuckin woulda. My eyes opened when I felt someone put their hand onto my shoulder. Chris said nothing letting me get to a place where I could talk again. After a few minutes I was better.  
"Hey Chris" I said quietly.  
"You just beat the fuck outta McCool and _thats_ all you have to say?" Chris asked me. I sighed.  
"Dumb bitch was running her goddamn mouth and then she fuckin slapped me. So I beat her ass." Chris continued to look at me a I started to feel slightly calmer.  
"Are you okay Star?" He asked and I shrugged.  
"I guess." Maybe not. I was still shaking some and I couldn't stop. Chris noticed and he pulled me into his arms. I pressed myself into his muscular body more holding onto him tight.  
"I got you. Let it all out" He told me. Normally it pisses me off more when people do that when I'm already upset but with Chris holding me like he was I actually never felt calmer. He was rubbing circles onto my back and I didn't want to move away from him. As I layed my head onto his chest I could hear his heart beating strong and steady which was comforting at the moment. All of my anger was fading instead being replaced by the warm feelings that Chris was apparently creating inside me. Not again... oh dear lord. I don't feel anything towards him. He's just being nice. _You hate nice._ A voice said in the back of my head. I don't even know how long me and him stayed like that but it didn't really matter. I never wanted it to end.

Soo? Good? Boring? Luv Chris so sexy... anyways nxt chapter should be entertaining. 2 words. Lingerie Match ;)


End file.
